Standing on top of the world, nothing else matters
by MadiBuzz
Summary: It's graduation day for the Glee clubbers, and Kurt and Blaine have the perfect way to celebrate in mind. Rated T for teenage drinking and innuendos. Fluffy two part Klaine semi-future fic, read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow Klaine shippers and welcome to my fifth fanfiction so far! M rated for the second part, however I will be posting a clean, K-rated, strictly fluff version for those of you who can do without all the smut. I'm a young writer who is trying to improve, so reviews, no matter how good or bad they may be, are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters mentioned below. I also don't own **_**Long Live, **_**the fantastical song written in italics in the story. Otherwise I would be rich by now. xD**

*SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE*

"And with that, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you McKinley High's graduating class of 2012! Whoops, seems I need to give a speech first. Sorry, the excitement is obviously affecting my memory Stay in your seats for a second while I try to come up with something."

The crowd laughed at this. Despite having being tortured, taunted and teased all throughout his high school life, all could agree that there was no one better than Kurt Hummel to be a Valedictorian on their graduation day. After all, being headstrong, courageous, perky and sarcastic, how could anyone else measure up? A combination of a kick-ass graduation speech and a full house (a figurative one, that is) led to a huge standing ovation as Kurt read what had turned out to be both the first and last lines of his speech.

"And now I can finally say, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you McKinley High's graduating class of 2012!"

There must have been thousands of people outside on that gorgeous summer day, yet as he stepped down from the podium, somehow the diva could hear his fellow glee clubbers cheers ringing out above all the rest. Kurt didn't have much trouble finding them, jumping about in a group, screaming at the top of their lungs. He didn't waste a second, running towards them at full speed, finding himself squished in a bone-crushing group hug mere moments later. "Guys! You're killing me!" he yelped, desperately trying to be heard above everyone whose arms were wrapped around him. "All right, fine. You guys are lucky I love you. But if you mess up my hair... Heads. Will. Roll." Kurt said, the ear-to-ear grin on his porcelain face contradicting his supposed serious tone.

"You were, like, awesome bro!"

"Hell yeah, Hummel!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Great job white boy!"

" I never knew dolphins were so good at speaking!"

Everyone stopped and gave Brittany questioning looks, but when the smile on her face remained concrete, they could tell she was serious. _Oh, Brittany, _Kurt thought to himself a little sadly. _I'm going to miss you. _And then they all erupted into laughter and victory cries once again, interrupting Kurt's thought process. He sighed, wondering what life would be like without them. He wished he didn't have to find out so soon.

"All right everybody, calm down, calm down. We still have a few things to get through here." Principal Figgins' serious yet congratulating tone was enough to quiet down the giddy students their parents, and even the crying babies wailing in their mother's arms stopped to look up at him, holding their breath. After retrieving a few certificates from next to the podium, he began.

"Kurt Hummel"

Kurt perked up instantly, not hesitating to fly up to the podium. Everything was sort of a blur after that, at least, to him. The only names he could hear were the familiar ones, the ones he'd come to know so well, thanks to Glee club.

"Finn Hudson"

"Mercedes Jones"

"Mike Chang"

"Artie Abrams"

"Matt Rutherford"

"Tina Cohen-Chang"

"Rachel Berry"

"Blaine Anderson"

After shaking hands with the principal as fast as humanly possible, Blaine ran quickly to his lover, swinging him down like a blushing bride into a celebratory kiss. The Glee girls screamed in approval as the guys' catcalls resounded in the air. But neither Blaine or Kurt could give a crap. When they were this close, both physically and emotionally, nothing else really mattered.

As Kurt and Blaine stumbled their way behind their friends to continue their make out session, Principal Figgins continued, rambling off names and congratulations' for students.

"Samuel Evans"

"Quinn Fabray"

As soon as both of the two were standing side by side on stage, clinging to each other with one hand and their diplomas with the other, they leapt-quite literally leapt- into a kiss that would've made Kurt and Blaine proud.

"Santana Lopez"

"Noah Puckerman "

"Brittany S. Pierce..." he trailed off. The crowd was silent, waiting curiously to see why. Even Kurt and Blaine pulled their lips away from the other's for a minute to glance anxiously in Principal Figgins' direction. "Congratulations! You did it! You graduated!"

"GO BRIT-BRIT!" Santana screamed from the stage, loudly enough to cover up Kurt's "Holy crap!", dropping her head-bitch facade long enough to give Brittany a ridiculously adorable kiss. Kurt couldn't help widening his smile at that point. He was proud of Santana for having the guts to finally tell Brittany how crazy she was for her, and more importantly, come out of the closet and admit to being, as Brittany like to call it, a "Lebanese".

He couldn't think about that or anything else after that because he was interrupted by Blaine Anderson's heavenly lips paying a quick visit to his own. "Ready?" the beautiful boy said, with a smile that could melt the polar ice caps. "Blaine, honey, please. When haven't I been ready for singing under any circumstances?" Kurt said, sarcasm and excitement now equal in his voice.

It was time for the grand finale. Giggling and whispering, the Glee club made their way backstage, also known as the area behind the outdoor stage.

"We have one more special treat for you today." Principal Figgins recited in an almost robot-like fashion. Gesturing to the stage behind him, he spoke into the microphone with some very lame false enthusiasm. "Please welcome the New Directions for their final performance of the year!"

The crowd clapped politely, but weren't exactly gaga over the idea. What they weren't expecting was how good it was about to be. "Cue music." an unidentifiable voice ordered. And so began the New Directions final performance.

_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

Rachel's beautiful voice could have been recognized from a mile away. No one was shocked to hear her voice, it was what came next that shocked them.

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero on a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

It wasn't Rachel voicing those last few lyrics, it was Tina. And she was wonderful. But as the song came to the chorus, her voice was just a part of the thirteen in the group, all of whom were now blending beautifully together, united as one.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

They had come up with some simple but very nice looking choreography for this number. On their own, without Mr. Schuester or anyone else. But the audience didn't care about that, with this quality of entertainment going on.

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

Kurt's favourite thing about this performance was that they had actually managed to get real confetti that they had rigged to fall at this part of the performance. He smiled as the shiny paper hit the stage.

_May these memories break our fall_

_Can you take a moment  
>Promise me this<br>That you'll stand by me forever  
>But if God forbid fate should step in<em>

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day_

_We will be remembered_

As the music came to a stop, the cheering started. _We will be remembered, _Kurt thought, smiling to himself before joining in on the second bone-crushing group hug of the day, and what may have been one of their last.

**And there you have it! I'm sorry, I know it was less Klaine oriented than you would like but the next chapter will be full-on Klaine, I promise. Read and review please! They are like crack to writers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! That's right, new chapter! Yay for Klaine happiness! Sorry for last chapter, I know that there wasn't enough about them there; I guess because it was about their graduation it ended up being more centered around the togetherness of the group. Apologies again, it wasn't intentional. Enjoy part two: the epic Gleeduation party!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters, or the song **_**If We Ever Meet Again **_**by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry, which is written in italics below.**

"Yo! Anderson! Open up already!" came Puck's voice, followed by what could only be described as a loud thud as his fist hit the door once again. Blaine was reluctant to leave Kurt's side, even for just seconds, to semi-jog up the stairs and open the front door, releasing the commotion outside into his house.

"I brought the wine coolers!"

" Ow, quit shoving!"

"Santana shoved me!"

"Nice place, dude!"

"Thanks."

"Wooooohooooo!"

"This is gonna be one hell of a night..."

"It better be white boy! It's a freakin' grad party!"

"Truth."

"Look! DOLPHINS!"

Kurt, who had made his way back to Blaine to join in on the chaos, laughed good-naturedly as he was tackled by a very excited Brittany. Ten of the rowdy teenagers thundered down the stairs with that, leaving Kurt and Blaine chuckling at the top of the stairs.

"So..." Kurt trailed off. "I guess we should go downstairs now?" "Just a second, I think I have a better idea..." Blaine breathed back, staring directly into his boyfriends eyes. Kurt could've stayed like this forever, now barely an inch away from the face of the beautiful boy before him. That is, if his stepbrother "Franken teen" didn't have such abysmal timing. A cough from behind them was enough to bring the pair back down to earth.

Finn was standing in the door, eyes shifting back and forth as if afraid of what could happen next, looking generally awkward. In this particular situation, he wasn't the only one. With all the composure he could muster, Blaine choked out a quiet "Maybe we should go downstairs now." Kurt took his eyes off of the very interesting spot on the floor he had found and glared at Finn before grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him down the stairway. Finn, although a little confused as to what he just witnessed, tried to put it out of his mind and nonchalantly thumped his way down behind them.

"You excited?" Kurt said-well, yelled- to Blaine over the pounding beat of the music playing in the Anderson's basement. "Before your stepbrother walked in I was..." Blaine said, grinning at the innuendo he had found in the statement. "Oh shut up, you know what I meant. Are you excited about the future or not?" Kurt clarified, smiling back despite his tone. "Yes and no." The diva frowned, a baffled look spreading across his face. "What's that supposed to mean?

"I'll explain at a time when we can hear each other." Kurt let out a giggle at this and joined Blaine in popping open his first drink of the night. Not surprisingly, it wasn't their last.

It was lucky the police didn't show up, because you wouldn't need a breath test to tell how intoxicated the Glee kids were. Slightly slurred nonsense shouts came from all directions.

"Partaaaaay!"

"I hate you!"

"Impossible, you can't hate rainbows."

"ALOHA!"

"Heyyyy hot stuff"

"Hey it is so cool that you and Kurt, are brothers! Like, brothers! WOW! Brothers!"

"YOU SUUUUCK"

"Duuuuuuh"

"Lamas rock!"

"What should we do now?"

Blaine, whose thoughts were obviously still far from coherent, did have one idea. And although he was completely buzzed, it wasn't such a bad one. With a goofy, drunken grin spread across his face, he yelled for all to hear, even over the music. Which was pretty loud.

"Karaoooooookeeeee!"

To any other group of drunken teenagers, karaoke might be considered dumb and outdated. Boring, even. But this was the Glee club, all of them different from any other group of teenagers. So karaoke always sounded like a pretty awesome idea to them, drunk or not. Blaine, doing a funny little off-balance jog to the stereo, found the song he wanted and cranked up the stereo. Doing that same unbalanced trot, he pulled Kurt onto the small stage with him.

_What's somebody like you doing in a place like this_

_Say did you come alone _

_Or did you bring all your friends_

Blaine, who was singing the male lead grinned at Kurt while his body gyrated to the beat in strange alcohol-induced dance moves.

_Say what's your name_

_What ya drinking_

_I think I know what you thinking_

_Baby what's your sign_

_Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine_

_Say what's somebody like you doing in a place like this_

A couple more slurred shouts came from the crowd. They turned into catcalls when Blaine took off his shirt and started swinging it around his head. Finn, who had already been struggling to keep his eyes open, mumbled something about Rachel and passed out.

_One, two, three, come on!_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_Said if we ever meet again_

Kurt, who had joined in on the chorus, was now singing, quite literally, into Blaine's face. Not that either of them really minded...

_This free fall got me so_

_Kiss me all night don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

As it came to the second verse, Kurt pulled the microphone close to his mouth and prepared to sing Katy Perry's part of the song, not even caring how he sounded at this point. Of course, he sounded great anyways.

_Do you come here much_

_I swear I've seen your face before_

_Hope you don't see me blush_

_But I can't help but want you more_

_More_

_Baby tell me what's the story_

_I ain't shy, don't you worry_

_I'm flirting with my eyes_

Kurt bit back a giggle at that bit, flirting with only his eyes was something he perfected in the time before he and Blaine got together.

_Wanna leave with you tonight_

_So do you come here much_

_I've gotta see your face some more_

_Some more_

_Cause baby I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_Said if we ever meet again_

_This free fall got me so_

_Kiss me all night don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

Blaine smiled. He could only hope he would meet Kurt many more times.

_If we ever meet again, again_

_I'll have so much more to say_

_If we ever meet again, again_

_I won't let you go away_

_If we ever, ever meet again_

_I'll have so much more to say_

_If we ever, ever meet again_

_I won't let you go away_

Blaine clumsily grabbed Kurt's soft hand and held it tightly in his own, pulling him closer as he sang.

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again _

_Won't let you get away_

_Said if we ever meet again_

_This free fall got me so_

_Kiss me all night don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again _

_Won't let you get away_

_Said if we ever meet again_

_This free fall got me so_

_Kiss me all night don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

Their lips were so near by the end of the song they decided to seal it with a kiss. Good thing Finn was already out cold.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine remembered much after that, but it was okay. They remembered the smiles, silly faces, the (occasionally awkward) moments, and the laughter shared. And no matter what, alcohol or not, they would never forget each other.

**Ta da! And there you have it! I was going to stop at just these two parts but I have an awesome idea and I may add another chapter sometime. Please tell me you smiled reading the ending because I said "Awwwwwww" just writing that part! Either way, thanks for reading and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow Klainers and welcome to chapter three! It should be ridiculously adorable, so get out your toothbrushes, you may have a few cavities from excess sweetness after reading this. It is nowhere near as long as the first ones, but that's because it doesn't really need to be. Either way, sit back and enjoy! And review...PLEASE?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee. Yet. **

A grumble came from the lump on the right side of the bed as it was shaken awake. "Hnng?" "Wake up, baby." the voice said softly. "Hmmmm... Five more minutes..." With an "Alright." and an admiring glance in reply, Blaine got up and walked to the other side of the room to retrieve his pants. Kurt just smiled from under the blankets and snuggled in deeper, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend who had left the bed just moments ago. But something from in the back of his mind came to him, a question. A question he needed to know the answer to. Kurt didn't know Blaine had an important question for him as well.

_"Yes and no." The diva frowned, a baffled look spreading across his face. "What's that supposed to mean?_

_"I'll explain at a time when we can hear each other." _

Kurt sat up at the thought, rubbing his eyes. He turned to Blaine, who was trying (and failing miserably) to tame the loose black ringlets that grew from his head, using up his hair gel in the process. "Hey Blaine- Oh wow" The soloist turned away from the mirror to the beautiful boy speaking. "What?" Kurt took a second to respond. Blaine had yet to put a shirt on, and his toned chest and abs were right at Kurt's eye level. He was pretty sure his brain had stopped functioning. Again.

Bringing his eyes up to Blaine's sculpted face, he uttered a "Wow. You look... wow." His dark mop was hardly affected by the gel and a loose lock hung by the side of cheek. He hadn't shaved yet, and thus had a fresh coating of beard stubble all across his face. He looked, to say the least, _hotter than hell_.

Trying to stay collected and not melt into a puddle of hormone-crazed teenage boy, Kurt managed to say, "I wanted to ask you something. About what you said last night."

"Can I ask my question first? It's important."

"Shoot."

Somehow walking and pulling on a white V-neck shirt at the same time, Blaine made his way over to his lover. He checked his back pocket one more time for the small velvet box.

"I know you were probably wondering why I didn't give you a straight answer last night."

"We're gay!" Kurt grinned, twisting the meaning of the words.

Blaine just ignored that with a chuckle and continued his speech. He had practiced one, but something stopped him from saying it. Instead he let the words flow freely from his lips, like the day the pair had first shared a kiss.

"You see, I didn't answer because honestly, I'm scared. Of the world and what could happen in it. I'm terrified of the future. I need someone to share it with. And it needs to be you."

At this point, Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, something Kurt hadn't seen him do since he first- _Oh. _Kurt's realization hit him like a slushy in the face, shocking and sudden (although this sensation was pleasant, for a change.). Before he knew what was happening, Blaine was before him for the thousandth time. The difference was that this time, he was on one knee.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you more than you will ever know. Will you marry me?"

The whole world went in slow motion for a second as Kurt tackled Blaine to the floor, screaming "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES!" at the top of his lungs. Blaine just laughed victoriously and wrapped his arms around the paler boy.

The two remained silent for a few minutes after that, simply enjoying each other's company. Kurt was first to break the silence.

"What on earth am I going to wear for the wedding?"

"Doesn't matter to me. As long as it's you."

**And there it is! Sorry it's so short, I'm tired right now and as a result, I am also very lazy. I hope you like it anyways. What do think? Worthy of a review?**

**And I just had a totally awesome idea for this fanfic and a new Brittana one so I have to go! Check out my other stories; reviews are like crack to me, but unfortunately, I don't have many. You can solve that problem... *Hint hint***

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow Klainers and welcome to the fourth and final ridiculously fluffy chapter of this fanfic! I've really enjoyed writing this so far, I think it was one of my better ideas and it got a better response than I expected. Still a very small one, but a response is a response nonetheless. Without further ado, chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own Glee. I also don't own the song **_**Starlight Star Bright **_**by Nicolette Larson, which is written in italics below.**

Kurt was lying in bed, asleep next to his wonderful husband until a shrill cry roused him from his slumber. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, I need you! I'm scared!"

With Rachel as a surrogate mother and either Kurt or Blaine- they didn't know which- as a father, their daughter's voice was very loud and powerful, even when merely speaking. The diva groaned at being awakened at this time- what time was it anyways, he wondered- and sat up in bed, then pausing in consideration before shaking his better half awake.

"Nngh...Blaine..."

"Hmm?"

"She's awake again."

Blaine sighed. This had been happening a fair amount lately, and it was killing them. All of them. Rosalinda, or Linda (for short) had been having terrible nightmares nearly every night and it was starting to affect things. The poor girl couldn't get any beauty sleep in the least and he and Kurt were constantly tired after having to get up and comfort her. "Can you go talk to her? I did it last night."

"Fair enough. But what should I do? I mean, nothing's working so far."

Blaine had to think for only a few moments until the idea reached his brain. "I think I know what might."

"DADDY!" Came another frightened cry from the next room. "Hold on, sweetheart, daddy will be right there!" Kurt yelled back. Blaine beckoned for him to come closer and whispered something into his ear, swiftly and quietly as a ninja. Giving his lover a quick nod and passionate kiss, he ran off to his little girl's aid. With that, Blaine laid back down, burying his face in the pillows.

Kurt sat down next to his daughter on her purple sheets, wrapping an arm around her."Linda, honey. What's wrong?" Kurt said softly, although he knew perfectly well.

"I had a bad dream, It was scary!"

"Well, what happened in this one?"

"Someone got rid of music, daddy. In my dream music was a person. And he was missing. No one could find him and the world was all dark and stuff and people were sad all the time. There was no happy people left. They were taking people away to the dark place thingy. They tried to take me too, take me with them. they tried to take me away from you and daddy and it was scary and they were going to hurt me and then I woke up. I'm scared now." Kurt took a deep breath. Only his and Blaine's daughter would have nightmares about the death of music. No wonder, though. Much like the woman who carried her, she had a special gift.

Kurt kissed her forehead and proceeded to rock her back and forth. "Shhh, it's okay, you're safe, You're not going anywhere and neither is music." The 6-year-old wiped a tear from her soft cheek with her pyjama sleeve. "But daddy... How do you know?" She looked to him hopefully for a reply. Kurt bit his lip for a second, unsure what to say at this point.

But he knew precisely what to sing.

He smiled back at her and whispered, "I can show you." She gave a small smile and pulled the man next to her closer.

"Never thought that in a million years, never thought that you were gone to me," Kurt sang slowly, rubbing the first grader's back reassuringly as he did so. "You're the answer to a million prayers, you're the apple of my eye..." Rosalinda's brown eyes stared deeply at him, as though she could see beyond the surface. "I can hear you breathing next to me, just how lucky can one person be? I am looking at a mystery, everything I dreamed, more than I could wish for... Starlight, star bright, all day, all night, I will be right next to you. Here forever, I will never leave" Kurt looked directly into her eyes upon these lyrics, as though to make it clear she had nothing to be afraid of. "I will never leave." Kurt's voice rang out like a songbird's, clear and beautiful, even in the dead of night. He smiled and pulled the little girl who seemed to be feeling a lot better towards him for a final hug. "I love you daddy." She said, squeezing her teddy bear and snuggling under her covers. "Love you too, princess." He replied, tucking her in and making his way to the door. He smiled at her one last time before closing it. "Love you too."

**And... The end! At least, I think so. Unless I suddenly get another awesome idea this is it. I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and thank you all so much for reading! Check out my other stories for more Klaine adorability. Thanks again!**


End file.
